


wide open for you

by baekmochi04



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dildos, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, PWP without Porn, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekmochi04/pseuds/baekmochi04
Summary: Baekhyun has this secret habit that she doesn't want anyone to know - she loves to lie in bed with her legs spread open wide.What if one day her roommate comes back and sees Baekhyun sleeping in this position?Oh boy, Baekhyun would receive the pleasure of her lifetime.





	wide open for you

It had been a long and tiring day for Baekhyun. She had just sat through 3 consecutive lectures since 8am, and each of her sadistic professor wanted a 3-page report submission by the end of the week. How was it possible when it was already the middle of the week? Apparently the professors thought that they were the only ones teaching the class and decided to flaunt the authority to do so. What monsters. But Baekhyun, being a student that really needed to maintain her grades, could only grit her teeth and suck it up.

Swinging the door of her room wide open, she threw her backpack in the direction of her study table, left her laptop on it and jumped onto the large bed awaiting her.

The large bed didn’t belong solely to Baekhyun, though she wished it did, but it belonged to both her and her roommate, Chanyeol. The two girls have known each other for 5 years now, and could proudly declare to the world how close they are. 

However, in Baekhyun’s eyes, Chanyeol is more than just a best friend - she was someone she wants to spend the rest of her life with. Yes, Baekhyun’s gay and had a crush on her best friend. Typical love story. But the sad part is that Chanyeol somehow looks at Baekhyun as nothing more than a friend, and Baekhyun, not wanting to lose whatever friendship they have, swore never to confess her love. Hell, she didn’t even know if Chanyeol was gay.

Being best friends for such a long time, it was inevitable that they knew everything about each other. Almost everything, that it. Baekhyun had made sure nobody, except the family that she grew up with, knew about this secret habit she had since young. She loved to lie down on her bed with her legs wide open, knees bent at the largest angle as they could, and everything. It had been a habit that she had since young, and her parents failed to correct that habit in time. Ultimately, at the age of 21, the habit stuck. To others, it seems very unladylike and such an eyesore, but to Baekhyun, it was the most comfortable she could get on the bed and at the same time, it somehow trained her flexibility. 

While she loved being in that position, she knew that it was very unsightly, especially for a girl like her, who was known for her soft features and angelic looks. That is why she only does that when she is alone in her room. When she moved into the school dormitory with Chanyeol, she even went to the extent of constantly reminding herself in her sleep to sleep with her legs closed, so as to not disturb Chanyeol. 

Back to the present, Baekhyun was all alone in her room, lying in the middle of their shared bed. It wasn’t a shared bed initially, the two of them decided to bring the two single bed together to form a big shared bed. More space to roll around, Chanyeol said. Looking at the clock on the wall, it read 3pm and Chanyeol wasn’t due to be back till after dinner, due to several consultations with various professors. Baekhyun decided to take a nap till dinner, to give herself a treat from all the stress she suffered through the day.

Pattering over to the door with light footsteps and locking the door, she changed out of her clothes and bra into a black oversized hoodie (it was Chanyeol’s but Baekhyun often stole her clothes and she didn’t mind), leaving her in just her panties and laid into the bed, spreading out her legs and dozing off into dreamland.

 

The clock read 6pm and Chanyeol was already unlocking the door to her room. She was supposed to end at 8pm but her Psychology professor cancelled last minute, leaving Chanyeol secretly happy to be able to join Baekhyun for dinner. Taking out her keys, she quickly unlocked the door, but the sight that greeted was literally one that jumped out of her wet dreams.

Light still entered through the windows and the bed was facing the door, giving Chanyeol a full frontal view. It was Baekhyun sleeping in the middle of their bed in her favourite black oversized hoodie, but ridden up to her flat belly, exposing her cute baby pink panties, complete with a dainty bow in the middle. But that was not the shocking part. What really turned Chanyeol on was the sight of Baekhyun sleeping with her legs spread wide open, and if you looked closely at her crotch, you could see the fold of her cleanly-shaven pussy peeking out from the cloth. At the delectable sight bestowed upon her, Chanyeol swallowed hard as she felt the first of her juices escaping her pussy and staining her panties. 

If Baekhyun were just a best friend, Chanyeol would have quietly covered the blankets over her and continued minding her own business. However, it was Baekhyun, the main character of all her sexual fantasies. Yes, Chanyeol was totally gay for Baekhyun. How was it possible to resist such a vixen like Baekhyun, with pure looks that could put every girl out there to shame, but at the same time possessing curves that every guy would want to put their hands on. It was a secret that whenever Chanyeol was in the room, she would piston fingers in and out of her pussy, wetting the towel she placed beneath herself, while breathily moaning out Baekhyun’s name. She would die if Baekhyun found out the crush she was holding and the things she wanted to do, but with the compromising position Baekhyun was currently in, all moral and sensible thought flew out of the window.

Chanyeol quickly locked the door behind her and threw her belongings to a side. She knew Baekhyun was a heavy sleeper when she was dead tired, and it seemed as if it was the case since she didn’t hear Chanyeol returning.

With nimble fingers, she got rid of the cotton panties and threw them aside on the floor. Behold the sight, it was a priceless dessert for Chanyeol. Baekhyun definitely knew how to maintain her own image as the pussy in front of her was totally shaven and looked so baby soft, not a hair stub in sight. Chanyeol hooked her hands under Baekhyun’s knees and brought them up, such that her knees were bent and Chanyeol had a full view of Baekhyun’s pussy. 

With her index finger, Chanyeol traced it from below the belly button, down to the right fold of her clitoris and to the corner of her pussy. She felt Baekhyun tremble a little at the sensation of the light trace, but showed no sign of waking up. Smirking, Chanyeol decided to play a little more. Using her thumb, she pressed down onto the middle of the clitoris, hard. Baekhyun unconsciously trembled again, legs opening a little wider and a soft moan escaped her lips. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun’s pussy, enjoying the sight of the first drop of juices escaping onto the bed. Deciding she wanted to hear more of those moans, she put more pressure onto her thumb and moved in a circular motion, stimulating Baekhyun more and more. Baekhyun’s eyes squeezed tight, a louder moan escaped and Chanyeol could feel herself being turned on more, pussy throbbing in want.

Wanting more, Chanyeol used her other hand and sneaked it beneath the hoodie. Oh gosh, Baekhyun wasn’t wearing a bra, giving Chanyeol full access to those full mounds. Chanyeol gently brought up the corners of the hoodie up, exposing Baekhyun’s breasts. Two perky pink nipples sitting atop each full breast, Chanyeol wasted no time in sucking on them, while continuing to stimulate the clitoris. She licked, sucked and bit on them, enjoying the taste. Baekhyun continued moaning, with each increasing in intensity one after another. Baekhyun was leaking so much, creating a puddle beneath her, while Chanyeol could feel her pussy throbbing in intensity, begging for attention too.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun started to stir from her sleep. She somehow had a wet dream of Chanyeol and herself fingering each other, and woke up at the sensation of herself getting wet. However, as she woke up, a shuddering pleasure shook her. Her eyes immediately flew open and she let out a loud moan, back arching off the bed while she felt her pussy throbbing and left nipple being bit on. As soon as she let out the moan, all sensations stopped and the perpetrator looked up, facing her. It was Chanyeol, the exact same person in her wet dream just a few moments ago. 

“Ah, you’re finally awake. I was wondering if I was the only one who was going to have fun.”

Chanyeol thumbed down at the clitoris, causing another wave of pleasure through Baekhyun. She continued sucking on the now-swollen nipples while rubbing her clitoris, Baekhyun continuing to grip at the sheets beneath her, continuing to hit her wave after wave. Chanyeol, feeling a little more prideful, slipped her middle finger into Baekhyun and slid it in and out, feeling the velvet walls beneath her fingertip. 

Shivering thighs and tears escaping her eyes, Baekhyun came with a chocked moan, gushes of juices leaking out from her pussy, soaking Chanyeol’s finger at the same time. However, it didn’t seem to stop Chanyeol as she continued to slip in more fingers into her pussy, till three fingers were pistoning in and out with a consistent rhythm, trimmed nails occasionally scraping against her inner walls. Chanyeol had moved on from her nipples to sucking hickeys along the expanse of her milky-white neck. Chanyeol had sucked and bit on the skin so much, bruising it in blue and red, but it was much more beautiful this way, in Chanyeol’s opinion.

It was when Chanyeol’s fingertips brushed over a part insider her, that caused the intensity of her pleasure to increase by tenfold, back beautifully arching off the bed once again. Chanyeol internally smirked, knowing that she had found Baekhyun’s G-spot. She purposefully aimed for that spot again, rubbing onto it with increased pressure. Baekhyun once again cried out as she rode through her orgasm, juices escaping with much more intensity, staining Chanyeol’s palm.

“Oh gosh, Baekhyun. Did you just squirt? That was so fucking hot.”

Baekhyun, on the other hand, felt embarrassed and covered her face with her hands, letting go of the bunched up sheets. Chanyeol gently removed the palms covering her face and leaned forward to give Baekhyun a kiss. It was just the touch of the lips at first, but Chanyeol slowly slipped her tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth and soon, their tongues were in each other’s mouths and saliva was everywhere while both moaned away. It was a mess, but they didn’t care. 

Feeling Baekhyun start to run out of breath, Chanyeol pulled away first, but not before giving a final lick onto those spit-slicked lips of the other girl. 

“You don’t need to feel embarrassed about this. Look, I’m also wet and it’s all because of you.”

Chanyeol then took one of Baekhyun’s hand and placed it on her cloth-covered pussy beneath her skirt. Indeed, it was soaking wet. It then dawned upon Baekhyun that all these while it was Chanyeol pleasuring her and while she already came twice, Chanyeol had yet to do so.

Baekhyun took the opportunity to slip a finger beneath Chanyeol’s panty, rubbing onto Chanyeol’s wet pussy. Like her, Chanyeol was so well-maintained that there was not a single trace of coarse pubic hair. A moan escaped Chanyeol’s lips and it only riled Baekhyun more. Baekhyun used her strength to switch positions, Chanyeol now beneath her.

“You’ve pleasured me so much, now it’s your turn.”

Chanyeol’s panty was so wet with juices that when Baekhyun was removing it, part of it stuck onto her pussy and when it separated, you could see strings of juices between the panty and her pussy. Baekhyun licked her lips as she saw Chanyeol leaking so much, wanting a taste of it.

Without warning, she dipped down and gave the quivering pussy and fat lick across. Chanyeol moaned so loudly while more juices continued to gush out. With a feast right at her eyes, who was she to refuse? Baekhyun poked her tongue into her pussy, licking whatever juice that flowed into her mouth. A little salty, but it was still sweet to Baekhyun. Meanwhile, Chanyeol was enjoying the prodding muscle that was in her, fisting the sheets in pleasure. Sounds of slurping echoed in the dim room, accompanied by the melodious sound of Chanyeol’s whimpers and moans. She could feel herself on edge of orgasming, but Baekhyun’s tongue wasn’t enough. She brought her hands to beneath her own tshirt, and bring her bra up such that the wiring didn’t restrict her chest, she began massaging and fondling them. With sensations from her pussy and breasts, she could feel herself leaking more, and with that, Baekhyun slurping them up more loudly. She was constantly so on the edge of coming, but it still wasn’t enough. It wasn’t until Baekhyun used the heel of her palm to place pressure on Chanyeol’s throbbing clitoris, that she came hard, the intensity of her orgasm shaking her whole body. Baekhyun wasted no time in slurping up whatever juice Chanyeol squirted out, not wanted to waste a single drop of the clear liquid.

When she was done, she brought her face up to Chanyeol and gave her open-mouth kisses, tongues exploring each other’s heated caverns. Chanyeol could taste herself on Baekhyun’s tongue, but it didn’t matter. All it mattered was that she was finally doing the do with Baekhyun.

Breaking the kiss, Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s face and looked right into her eyes.

“I don’t want you to feel that I’m doing this just because of lust. I want you to know that I actually like you this whole time.”

Upon hearing the confession, Baekhyun could feel herself blushing because her longtime crush actually likes her back! Not knowing how to respond verbally, she leaned in once again and kissed Chanyeol. Instead of tongue against tongue, it was purely lip against lip, no lust involved at all, wanting to convey her message to Chanyeol. Getting the message, Chanyeol smiled into the kiss and put more pressure into the kiss. However, with each kiss, it elevated and soon the two were once again french-kissing messily. In the midst of all the kissing, their position was once again changed and Baekhyun was again beneath Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol, without a word, got off Baekhyun and walked towards her cupboard. Curious, Baekhyun propped herself on her elbows to see what Chanyeol was up to. Chanyeol rummaged through her cupboard for a while, with her back facing the bed and when she found what she was looking for, she held it up proudly with a smirk while ridding herself of all her clothes. It was a pink double strapless dildo. Baekhyun gulped, not knowing what pleasures awaited her.

When Chanyeol returned to the bed, she removed Baekhyun’s hoodie while putting the dildo at a side and the two were finally naked as the day they were born, sitting in the midst of stained and messy sheets. Chanyeol wasted no time in kissing Baekhyun, tongue sliding against tongue, teeth clashing against teeth. Chanyeol sneaked a hand down South and plunged three fingers deep into Baekhyun’s pussy. She let out a whimpered moan against Chanyeol’s lips. Three fingers inside Baekhyun and a thumb adding pressure onto her clitoris, Baekhyun could feel that she would come again, fast. Not wanting to come first, she did the same to Chanyeol, adding more pressure onto the clitoris and pistoning her fingers at a faster pace inside Chanyeol, scissoring them open occasionally. The both of them moaned against each other’s mouths as they fingered each other open, seeing who would come first. 

Baekhyun was the one who orgasmed first, with stuttering hips and quivering thighs, when Chanyeol added a fourth finger into Baekhyun’s stretched pussy. Baekhyun removed her fingers from Chanyeol to grip against the sheets, to deal with the incoming pleasure. Not wanting her to come alone, Chanyeol grinded her clitoris against Baekhyun’s, bringing another wave of pleasure to the both of them. With a few more grinds, the both of them came hard, squirting juices onto the stained sheets.

As Baekhyun breathed heavily at the intensity of her orgasm, Chanyeol took this chance to plunge the longer end of the dildo deep into Baekhyun’s pussy. Baekhyun’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and her back arched as she let out a loud moan at the feeling of being stretched open below. Chanyeol withdrew the dildo till just the tip remained inside, and thrusted it in hard. She repeated this a few more times, watching how Baekhyun’s thighs quiver and hands gripping hard onto the sheets that her knuckles turned white, how Baekhyun became thoroughly wrecked from pleasure. Soon, Baekhyun squirted again, covering the dildo with her clear juices. 

Just when she thought it was over, Chanyeol climbed atop her and hovered over her. The dildo was once again thrusted into her and she weakly moaned out. However, this time, Chanyeol positioned the shorter end of the dildo beneath herself and sank herself down onto it. As Chanyeol moved her hips front and back, the dildo thrusted in and out of Baekhyun. As Baekhyun lifted her hips upwards, the dildo would thrust deeper into Chanyeol. 

Just as Baekhyun thought that she couldn’t be pleasured anymore, Chanyeol reached behind her for a small box and as soon as she pressed a button on the box, the dildo vibrated, shaking the two of them with pleasure throughout. She had orgasmed multiple times but somehow she still had so much gushing out of her. 

Both their hips moved in an attempt to chase their orgasms, and coupled with the vibrations from the dildo, it wasn’t long before the two of them came together, juices soaking the dildo totally. Baekhyun panted hard, from the many times she had came from their short session, feeling her energy drain out. Chanyeol could sense that Baekhyun was tired, so she lifted her hips to remove the dildo within her, whimpering a little from the loss, and removed it from Baekhyun after, throwing it aside onto the floor. She placed a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s lips and told her to go ahead and sleep, which she did.

Also feeling a little tired after their activity, she cradled Baekhyun’s head tenderly and placed it against her chest, as she laid beside Baekhyun and fell asleep too, giving herself a mental note to replace their soiled sheets later. The two girls slept blissfully in each others' arms, with faint smiles adorning their faces, especially after knowing their secret love was reciprocated and after being one in body and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys for reading this piece of unedited trash! My first time writing lesbian sex, but I will strive to do better!  
> Meanwhile, do upvote or leave comments if you enjoyed this! And feel free to connect with me on my twitter @baekmochi04 <3


End file.
